Xvb-xd Farsia
The xvb-xd Farsia is an X-Rounder use mobile suit of the Vagan that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It's technically piloted by Yurin L'Ciel, though in fact it is controlled remotely by Desil Galette from the cockpit of his xvv-xc Zedas. Technology & Combat Characteristics Built specifically to harness an X-Rounder's potential in mind.January 25. 2012 Sunrise · MBS SOTSU . Official Mobile Suit Gundam AGE site "MS Farsia". The Farsia differs to other Vagan mobile weapons of it's time due to its feminine design and lack of a transformation mode. It has been designed with considerations for situations where the pilot has had no formal training.High Grade 1/144 xvb-xd Farsia model kit manual The Farsia is one example of mobile suit that can be controlled using X-Rounder power, ultimately allowing it to be operated without direct control of the pilot. However due to this, it also necessarily for the pilot to function as part of the vessel in order to receive feedback from the power. Because the pilot is now "part of the mobile suit", it ultimately allows certain situations where tragedies can happen to innocents X Rounders (Yurin) whom have no MS piloting experience. However, the Farsia makes up to its design as its also made as a high speed unit, flying around on a auxiliary propulsion system pedestal. Using Yurin as a terminal, it is remotely operated by receiving and amplifying Desil's thought waves Episode 14 Flash of Sorrow. The unit is armed with several flower funnels, which can be controlled via brainwaves to execute devastating all-ranged attacks. Armament ;*Flower Funnels :Farsia keeps 5 Flower Funnels stored in a back binder. These funnels are technological developed by the Vagan as a multipurpose all ranged remote weaponry. The Bits can fire concentrated beams into the enemy using its individual power generator, while controlling them using an X-Rounder's brainwaves. They can also be stored on a mobile suit but requires that the bits return to the binder for recharging after a certain amount of time . ;*Diffuse Beam Cannon :The Farsia is also armed with one Diffuse Beam Cannon on its chest, thought it was never used in combat. ;*Farsia Sword (Tail) ;*Beam Vulcans/Beam Sabers Special Equipment ;*Auxiliary propulsion system :Due to the Farsia not having thrusters or transformation into dragon mode, the unit instead depends on its specialized pedestal for transport. History The Farsia was constructed at Ambat as a next-generation Vagan Mobile Suit with the purpose of attacking an enemy at all ranges . However, to control such a mobile suit, an X-Rounder must pilot the said mobile suit which is the reason Vagan abducted Yurin L'Ciel at Minsry. Its first and only sortie to date is during the final duel between Flit Asuno, using the AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow and Decil Galette, piloting the xvv-xc Zedas, from which he controlled the Farsia's movements against Yurin's will, forcing her to fight Flit. The Farsia proved to be an extremely effective mobile suit against the Gundam. However, as Decil was about to stab the Spallow with the Zedas Sword, Yurin was able to take control of the Farsia and take the fatal blow instead, destroying the mobile suit and killing her in the process. Picture Gallery Falcia standing.png Falcia bit.png 164533FAS54.jpg Notes & Trivia *Farsia's flower funnels are very similar to and function in much the same way as the Rose Bits of the GF13-009NF Gundam Rose, Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Both are mentally-controlled, remotely-operated weapons that have the appearance of flowers. *The Farsia is the first mobile suit in the Advanced Generation to use funnels. References Farsha and Defaas Detail.jpg Farsha and Defaas.jpg External Links Category:Advanced Generation mobile suits